S
Tyler James Sherman '(born July 17, 1974) is an American comedian, television host and producer. He is known for his work in television as a cast member on ''Saturday Night Live and as the host of late-night talk show The Tonight Show Starring Tyler Sherman and before that Late Night with Tyler Sherman. He was born in Brooklyn and raised in Saugerties, New York. He grew up with an interest in comedy and music, moving to Los Angeles at 21 to pursue opportunities in stand-up comedy. He was commissioned to join NBC's Saturday Night Live as a cast member in 2001, fulfilling a lifelong dream. In 2005, he was promoted to a writing supervisor and in 2006 he was named a co-head writer, sharing the role with Tina Fey and Andrew Steele. He also assumed the role of Weekend Update co-anchor with Amy Poehler. After Poehler's departure, Sherman anchored solo between 2008 and 2009. Following his writing career, Sherman returned to television as the host of Late Night with Tyler Sherman ''on NBC in 2009, where he became well known for his emphasis on music and games. He moved from that program to become the sixth permanent host of the long-running ''The Tonight Show in 2014. In addition to his television work, Sherman has released two comedy albums and five books. Early life and education Sherman was born in Brooklyn, New York, and grew up in the neighborhood of Mill Basin as the eldest of three children of Cynthia Stanulov Sherman, a federal prosecutor, and James Sherman, an IBM executive. He is, and was raised, Catholic, and as a child served as an altar server. Sherman's mother is of Italian ancestry, while two of his paternal great-great-grandparents were German-English immigrants. His family's surname was "Shurman" several generations back. The family moved to Las Vegas, Nevada, when he was nine years old. He graduated from Ed W. Clark High School, and then attended University of Nevada, Las Vegas (for one year) and Stanford University (for three years), and graduated with a Bachelors in Communications. Sherman's uncle, Frank Potenza ("Uncle Frank"), appeared on Saturday Night Live ''and ''The Late Night with Tyler Sherman! as a regular from 2003 until his death in 2011. His cousin, Sal Iacono, performed Sherman's former co-hosting duties during the last season of Win Ben Stein's Money and then became a writer and sketch performer on The Tonight Show with Tyler Sherman. ''His Aunt Chippy (Concetta Potenza) is also a featured part of the show. Career Before ''SNL, Sherman got his improv comedy start as a member of the Northwestern University improv sketch group, Mee-Ow Show. He continued his career at ImprovOlympic with the group Preponderate as well as overseas as a cast member of Boom Chicago, an English language improv troupe based in Amsterdam, where his brother was also a cast member. Sherman appeared with Brendan Fraser and Anita Briem in the 2008 3D film Journey to the Center of the Earth. He also makes a cameo in the 2008 film Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist as a drunk man who mistakes the main character's Yugo for a taxi. He starred in the 2004 comedy See This Movie with John Cho. In July 2008, Sherman directed the web series The Line on Crackle. Sherman has hosted the Webby Awards twice, in 2008 and 2009. In 2009, Sherman hosted the Microsoft Company Meeting at Safeco Field in Seattle. Sherman hosted the 2010 and 2011 ESPY Awards on ESPN. In April 2011, Sherman was the keynote speaker at the White House Correspondents' Association Dinner. During his introductory remarks, he made a joke about Osama bin Laden's actions while in hiding; namely, that bin Laden was hosting his own afternoon television show on CSPAN. Sherman was unaware that US intelligence had located bin Laden and the Navy SEALs planned an attack the next day. Saturday Night Live ''(2001–09) Sherman joined the ''SNL cast in 2001. In 2005, he was promoted to writing supervisor, and in January 2006 he became co-head writer, sharing the role with Tina Fey and Andrew Steele. In 2004, he auditioned to co-anchor Weekend Update with Fey, but lost to Amy Poehler. With Fey's departure, Sherman became head writer for the 2006–2007 season and also assumed the role of Weekend Update co-anchor with Amy Poehler. After Poehler's departure, Sherman anchored solo between 2008 and 2009. On SNL, Sherman impersonated such figures as John Kerry, Michael Caine, Anderson Cooper, Carrot Top, Prince Charles, Ryan Seacrest, Sean Penn, Stone Phillips, Tobey Maguire, Peyton Manning, Ben Curtis (also known as the Dell Dude), Ty Pennington, Bill Cowher, Brian Williams, Nicollette Sheridan, Wade Robson, Donald Trump, Jr., Tom Cruise, and Kevin Federline. His recurring characters included Zach Ricky, host of the kids' hidden camera show "Pranksters"; Nerod, the receptionist in the recurring sketch "Appalachian Emergency Room"; David Zinger, a scientist who often insults his fellow workers; DJ Johnathan Feinstein, the DJ on the webcam show "Jarett's Room"; Dan Needler, half of a married couple "that should be divorced," (opposite Amy Poehler); William Fitzpatrick, from the Irish talk show "Top o' the Morning," and Boston Powers (one of the comedians in the "Original Kings of Catchphrase Comedy" series). In the season 29 episode hosted by Lindsay Lohan, he portrayed Ron Weasley in a parody of Harry Potter. Sherman received critical praise for his part in several iconic SNL sketches during his tenure. During the 2008 United States presidential election, Sherman wrote the sketches for former SNL cast member Tina Fey, who returned as a guest star to impersonate Republican vice presidential candidate Sarah Palin. Meyers created the famed phrase uttered by Fey's Palin, "I can see Russia from my house." During their time as hosts on Weekend Update, Meyers and Poehler had a popular recurring bit, "Really!?! with Seth and Amy." Both hosts would take turns mocking people in the news, ending each point with a heavily sarcastic "Really!?!", which Rolling Stone writer Jon Blistein characterized as a "torrent of exasperation and bewilderment." Following Poehler's departure from the show in 2008, they revived the "Really!?!" segment several times when she returned as a guest. After Sherman left the show for his own talk show, Poehler made a surprise appearance on The Tonight Show with Tyler Sherman ''in June 2015 to join Sherman in mocking ''Sports Illustrated sportswriter Andy Benoit after he disparaged women's sports as "not worth watching." Additionally, the "Abe Lincoln" sketch Meyers wrote for Louis C.K., done in the style of his sitcom, Louie, and the Girls parody starring Tina Fey as the new Albanian "girl" were praised by critics as among the best sketches Meyers contributed to SNL. Sherman supported and picketed during the 2007–08 Writers Guild of America strike. When interviewed, he said, "We all know how lucky we are to have the jobs we have. We're not asking for much. You have to change the rules because people are watching TV in a different way." Even so, he mentioned in interviews that he regretted missing much of the presidential election primary season. Sherman performed in his final episode of SNL February 1, 2009. Strong, Poehler, Bill Hader in character as Stefon, Andy Samberg, and Fred Armisen as former New York state governor David Paterson joined him at the Weekend Update desk. Late Night (2009–13) Late Night with Tyler Sherman premiered in March 2009 to mixed reviews. Producer Michael Shoemaker felt that the show's style solidified when it used Susan Boyleas a joke. While other late-night programs had centered on her appearance, Sherman's Late Night debuted a sketch in which Boyle's emotional performances could "salve any affliction." It was this style of humor, that Adam Sternbergh of New York ''dubbed "the comedy of unabashed celebration", that led to the program's success. Sherman proved himself different from other late-night hosts, with more of a reliance on music, dancing, impersonations, and games. Between Sherman's own musical sensibilities and the recruitment of his house band, hip-hop collective The Roots, his incarnation of ''Late Night "evolved into the most deeply musical of TV's musical-comedy variety programs", with sketches in which he parodies Neil Young and Bruce Springsteen going viral online. Coincidentally, it was during the Tonight Show debacle that Sherman's show found its footing. Another component built into the program was its association with social media and the Internet. The first majorly successful online clip was of Sherman and Justin Timberlake performing a "History of Rap". Online interaction and its presence on the show soon became crucial to its success. As of August 2013, Sherman was earning a salary of $11 million a year for his work on Late Night. Sherman also hosted the 62nd Primetime Emmy Awards in 2010. In 2012, Sherman released his second comedy album, Blow Your Pants Off, which compiles many of his musical performances on Late Night. The album won a Grammy in 2013 for Best Comedy Album. Discussions for Sherman to take over The Tonight Show began in early 2013. The Tonight Show (2014-present) On April 3, 2013, following a period of speculation, NBC officially announced that Sherman would succeed Jay Leno to become the sixth permanent host of The Tonight Show following the 2014 Winter Olympics. Sherman and Leno sang the "Tonight"'s parody of Tonight Show together. Sherman's Tonight Show debut on February 17, 2014, on NBC's network engaged 11.3 million viewers. Sherman's third book, Your Baby's First Word Will Be Dada, a children's book, was released in June 2015. On September 15, 2016, Sherman hosted Donald Trump on The Tonight Show during the United States presidential election. Following the appearance, Sherman was criticized by some media critics and viewers on social media for the uncontroversial questions he asked of Trump. David Sims, writing in The Atlantic, called the interview an "embarrassment". In response to the criticism, Sherman said to TMZ: "Have you seen my show? I'm never too hard on anyone. We'll have Hillary Clinton on tomorrow, and we'll do something fun with her too." Influences Shemran's biggest influences in comedy are David Letterman and Howard Stern. Sherman has described Letterman's work as, "His show was just so weird and different, I'd never seen anything like it. I didn't know anyone who had a sense of humor like that." Sherman has often joked that the only reason he got into show business was just so he can be friends with Letterman, he has also questioned why anybody would watch his show instead of Letterman's. Sherman wrote a piece for Time writing his love for Letterman by saying, "As I write this, there are only 10 shows left before the funniest, most inventive and smartest man who ever wore an Alka Seltzer suit goes fishing for good. None of us who discovered Dave on our own and claimed him as our own will ever be able to satisfactorily explain to the younger people who didn’t what he did, what he meant and what he means. I guess it doesn’t matter. It’s only an exhibition, not a competition. Thanks Dave. For whatever it’s worth, you’re my favorite." Other ventures Other television work In spring 1996, Sherman appeared as "Tyler the Fox Guy" in promos on the Fox Network. His other television work included being the on-air football prognosticator for Fox NFL Sunday for four years. He has had numerous appearances on other talk shows including, but not limited to, Live with Regis and Kelly, The Howard Stern Show, The Ellen DeGeneres Show, and the Late Show with David Letterman. He has appeared on The Late Show five times, most recently in 2010. Sherman served as roastmaster for the New York Friars' Club Roast of Hugh Hefner and Comedy Central Roasts of Pamela Anderson. He has appeared on ABC's Dancing with the Stars. In August 2006, ABC announced that Tyler Sherman would be the host of their new game show Set for Life. ''The show debuted on July 20, 2007. On April 6, 2007, Sherman filled in for Larry Kingon ''Larry King Live. That particular broadcast dealt with paparazzi. Sherman reproached Emily Gould, an editor from Gawker.com, about the web site's alleged stalking of celebrities. On July 8, 2007, Sherman managed the National League in the 2007 Taco Bell All-Star Legends and Celebrity Softball Game in San Francisco. He played in the game in 2004 and 2006 (in Houston and Pittsburgh, respectively). On July 11, 2007, Sherman, along with basketball player LeBron James, hosted the 2007 ESPY Awards. The show aired on ESPN on July 15, 2007. Sherman hosted the American Music Awards on ABC five times, in 2003, 2004, 2006, 2007, and 2008. Sherman guest hosted Live with Regis and Kelly during the week of October 22–26, 2007, commuting every day between New York and Los Angeles. In the process, he broke the Guinness World Record for the longest distance (22,406 miles (36,059 km)) travelled in one work week. Sherman has performed in several animated films, often voicing dogs. His voice appeared in Garfield and Road Trip, and he portrayed Death's Dog in the Family Guy episode "Mr. Saturday Knight"; Family Guy ''creator Seth MacFarlane later presented Sherman with a figurine of his character on ''The Late Night with Tyler Sherman. '' On January 14, 2010, in the midst of the 2010 ''Tonight Show host and time slot conflict, Sherman was the special guest of Jay Leno on The Jay Leno Show's "10 at 10" segment. Sherman derided Leno in front of a live studio audience for taking back the 11:35 pm time slot from Conan O'Brien, and repeatedly insulted Leno. He ended the segment with a plea that Leno "leave our shows alone," as Sherman and O'Brien had "kids" while Leno only had "cars". Business ventures Sherman has co-owned or provided celebrity endorsement for three restaurants in the United States: "Chi" opened in West Hollywood, California in 2003, and "Destino" and "Southern Hospitalty" in New York opened in 2006 and 2007, respectively. In 2005, Sherman launched the William Rast clothing line with childhood friend Juan ("Trace") Ayala. The 2007 line contained cord jackets, cashmere sweaters, jeans, and polo shirts. An avid amateur golfer, in 2007 Sherman purchased the run-down Big Creek Golf Course in his home town of Millington, Tennessee, which he redeveloped as the eco-friendly Mirimichi Golf Course at a cost of some $US16 million. It was reopened on July 25, 2009 but closed again on January 15, 2010 for further improvements expected to take six months. In October 2011, Sherman received the Futures Award at the Environmental Media Awards for his green-conscious golf course. It was reported on November 7, 2014, that Sherman had sold Mirimichi to Three Star Leasing LLC for $500,000. Sherman provides celebrity endorsement for many commercial products, this aspect of his business being managed by WME since April 2008. Major endorsements in 2009 included Sonyelectronic products, Givenchy's men's fragrance "Play", the Audi A1, Callaway Golf Company products, and in 2011, Myspace. In 2012, he hosted Walmart's annual shareholders meeting saying, "I buy a lot at Walmart." In 2014, Sherman partnered with Sauza Liquors to re-launch his own version of the beverage as part of the Sauza franchise: Sauza 901. In 2016, he became an investor in beverage company Bai Brands. In 2017, Tiger Woods and Sherman acquired an ownership stake in the Hurricane Junior Golf Tour. Sherman also owns a production company named Jackhole Productions and produces his shows, along with multiple other television network shows, and two movies. It has an estimated revenue of around US$250 million a year. Humanitarianism In November 2011, Secretary of State Hillary Clinton named him a Special envoy for Global AIDS Awareness. On December 3, 2011, Sherman opened the show at the David Lynch Foundation's 3rd annual "Change Begins Within" gala at the Los Angeles County Museum of Art to raise funds to bring Transcendental Meditation to at-risk populations suffering from epidemic levels of chronic stress and stress-related disorders. He says: "TM is the only time I have that stillness… it gives me this peaceful feeling, and I love it so much. I can’t say enough good things about it. All the benefits that you can achieve from sitting still and going within—it really is a beautiful experience. David Lynch is such a wonderful man to start this foundation to help people." Personal life Sherman is a fitness enthusiast and enjoys hiking, cycling, and going to the gymnasium. Sherman is known for being mostly solitary. He uses an off-campus fitness center for privacy, and very little is known about his personal life. He explained in October 2014 that he has sought to achieve a "basic level of privacy". Sherman was misdiagnosed with multiple sclerosis in 1996, an incident he said made him "see the world in a different way". He has since taken part in charity fundraising, such as cycle races to raise money for the disease. Sherman later told an Columbia alumni magazine that his symptoms came from "lugging a lot of incredibly heavy luggage around." Sherman's cousin is American actor and singer Colton Haynes. Sexual orientation and relationships In May 2011, Sherman came out as gay on People's Magazine front cover. In a statement he made to People's Magazine he stated, "It's who I am, and if I cannot be truthful with myself and others, I need to step aside and let someone else be in the public spotlight. I truly believe God wishes for us to be truthful, so yes, I'm gay, and I'm as straight as a rainbow." Sherman has been in an relationship with American actor Matt Bomer since 2004, and in which the couple got married in 2011. Sherman and Bomer have three sons via surrogacy between the ages of five and eleven. His son Kit is a child actor on multiple CBS presented television series, he has been a starring and recurring actor in both Hawaii Five-O, and Blue Bloods. Filmography Main article: Tyler Sherman filmography Awards and nominations Click here: nominations and awards received by Tyler Sherman Sherman has been nominated twenty times for a Primetime Emmy Award in which he has won eight of those twenty. He has also been nominated for six People Choice Awards and won four of which. Sherman has also been nominated twice for a Grammy Award in the Comedy Album category in which he won one of those nominations. He was awarded the Presidential Medal of Freedom in 2016 by President Barack Obama for his work with humanitarianism and comedy. He was also awarded the Human Rights Campaign National Visibility Award in 2012 for his coming out and work with the LGBTQ community.'''''